Sonny With A Chance Of Song
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Chad had known that Sonny was talented, but he never knew she could sing. Chad's point of view. Based off of the episode "Sonny Sings" Song: Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato.


After a long day of shooting scenes I sat back to watch my favourite show, So Random!. I would never admit being a fan to my cast; they would never let me live it down. In case you haven't guessed it already, it's Chad Dylan Cooper. No matter what I've told Sonny, I love So Random! And believe it or not, I actually kinda like her cast. Scary thought I know. Me pretending not to know her cast members' names is part of my 'Chad Dylan Cooper persona'. I knew that their names weren't Blondie, Rainy and Cloudy, but Tawni, Nico and Grady. I _knew _the little one, Zora, wasn't a gnome, like I have previously insinuated. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the announcer starting the show. Trey Brothers was to guest star on So Random! this week. I really don't like him. He stole my ba-bangs! AND my vampire fangs...Hey, that rhymed!. I was snapped out of my thoughts again when the announcer introduced Trey Brothers. He never made his appearance onstage and after a few minutes the announcer was introducing someone else. My breath caught in my throat when I found out who the surrogate performer was. It was Sonny. While the announcer announced that she had written the song, she sat down at the red piano onstage, mic on a stand near her mouth. After a minute both her and the band began to play, which was soon accompanied by her singing.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

_Just by my attitude_

Her singing captivated me. If I loved her before, I loved her even more now, if that's even possible

_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

_I'm just getting started_

As soon as the chorus rolled around, Sonny got up from the piano, grabbing the mic off the stand on her way, and stood center stage.

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_

She then started working the crowd, reaching out to touch people's reaching hands. She was a natural.

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

I have now promoted her to the label of triple threat. She can act, sing, and she's beautiful. I guess the fact that she plays the piano counts as well, making her a quadruple threat. She then put the mic back on its stand for a few minutes, still center stage.

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

Just the thought that Sonny sometimes gets lonely made my heart hurt.

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

Sonny then started rocking out, and after a minute began to touch hands with the crowd again. I was dumbfounded at how amazing she is. Just when I think I have her figured out, she drops something like this on me. Not that I mind.

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_

As soon as they did a close up of Sonny's face I got lost in her big brown eyes. They would be the death of me, I knew it

_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_

Nothing could have prepared me for the note she was about to hit. She sang it perfectly.

_Myself and time_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

I know I barely think of anyone other than myself as perfect, but dare I say it?, I think she's more perfect than me!

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time_

_I'll find myself in time,_

_I know I'll find myself in time_

One thing is for sure. I fell deeper in love with Sonny Munroe after seeing her singing debut. I could tell that she meant every word. What baffled me the most is the fact that she wrote the song herself. It was an amazing song that, just like me watching So Random!, I would deny singing in the hallways for the rest of the week. Sonny caught me once. She looked at me in surprise, a huge smile gracing her beautiful features, and walked away, still smiling.


End file.
